


Rawhide

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisuke just wants a moment to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rawhide

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

Synthetic rawhide was the best thing humans ever invented as far as Bisuke was concerned. It started off hard, pretending to be crunchy, but smoothed out nice and gooey after a while. It was the perfect meditation stick, taking time to wear down into chewy goodness that only rewarded the patient. While the others of his pack galavanted outside with the human puppies, Bisuke would relax and chew on his glorious rawhide.

When he got a small morsel ready to pull away from the main hunk, it happened. A small human hand grabbed at his tail. He ignored it. The hand smacked his butt. Bisuke growled his warning. He was nobody's pet, especially not a smacking toy for a human puppy. The blond crawled up farther, spying a downturned ear. The child grabbed and pulled. With a yip, Bisuke had to remind himself that biting human puppies was a bad idea. Instead of biting, he grabbed his rawhide and went to the other side of the room. Thankfully the child's sire saw the interaction and pulled the slimy human puppy away and out the door, a muffled "sorry, man" from the human's mouth.

Ah respite... and more peace and quiet to chew on his favorite thing... unfortunately now nursing a sore ear, sore tail, and ruffled fur on his ass... Ugh.


End file.
